East End - James x Dominique
by Aurora Blackburn
Summary: Aos 11 anos, Dominique Weasley descobre que há muito mais magia correndo em suas veias do que imaginava. Sem alternativa, é mandada para o outro lado do mundo, na intenção de aprender a controlar seus poderes. Seis anos depois, se vê sem escolha a não ser se reaproximar de sua família e amigos de infância. James x Dominique
1. Chapter 1

Dezembro de 2014, A'Toca.

A primeira vez que aconteceu, Dominique tinha nove anos.

Era natal, poucos dias antes de seu aniversário, e toda sua família estava reunida na grande (e bagunçada) sala d'A toca. Sua avó, Molly, terminava de costurar ás pressas os últimos suéteres que faltaram, para que toda a família se sentisse acolhida na época natalina, enquanto seu avô, Arthur, tentava aprender a usar algum objeto trouxa que Hermione havia lhe dado de presente de natal.

Enquanto todos se aqueciam do rigoroso inverno inglês, duas crianças corriam silenciosamente pelos arredores da casa, tentando ao máximo não escorregar no gelo, o que era praticamente impossível por conta do terreno irregular no local.

O risco de cair fazia Dominique e James rirem sem parar, como se tudo na vida fosse apenas uma brincadeira.

— Vocês vão se machucar! - gritou da soleira uma menina alta, loira e de olhos castanhos. Suas roupas eram as mais festivas possíveis, com "Ho Ho Ho"s escritos em volta do grande "V" em seu suéter vermelho.

— Deixa a gente em paz Victoire! - Rebateu James Sirius, parando em frente a soleira, apenas para olhar nos olhos da mais velha e sair correndo de novo.

A adolescente revirou os olhos, mostrando a língua para o primo mais novo. Victorie então, andou calmamente em direção á irmã mais nova, que tinha os cabelos loiros cobertos de neve e tentava desenhar um grande coração na neve. Dominique adorava desenhar e pintar, embora nunca fosse ser tão boa quanto a irmã mais velha. Dominique nunca fora a garotinha delicada e feminina que sua mãe esperava ter como filha. Este cargo sempre seria da irmã mais velha, que desde criança pintava as unhas de cor-de-rosa e saia para fazer compras com a mãe.

— Domi, você vai acabar arrumando encrenca com a mamãe. Ela já está brava porque o Louis derrubou toda a comida e começou a chorar - disse, referindo-se ao irmão de cinco anos - se você chegar lá dentro toda molhada ela vai ter um ataque cardíaco.

A mais nova suspirou. Levantou a contra gosto, batendo as pequenas mãos em sua blusa para tirar o resto da neve que estava ali.

— Ah não, Nique! Você não vai cair nessa de novo né? A Vic é uma estraga prazeres, da última vez a tia Fleur nem sabia que a gente tava aqui fora. - Gritou James, mais afastado, vendo as primas seguirem em direção a casa.

— James, vamos comer e depois a gente volta - pediu a mais nova, apontando para a cozinha. James Sirius revirou os olhos, passando rapidamente entre as duas e bufando.

— Beleza, se você não quer brincar comigo, eu brinco sozinho. - James disse, cavando um pouco da neve na lateral da casa e tirando de lá uma pequena tábua de madeira, que os dois usavam para escorregar na neve. - Acho que vai ser até melhor sem você pra me atrasar.

James começou a subir a montanha onde a casa de seus avós se encontrava, com dificuldade por conta da camada grossa de neve que cobria o chão. Victorie revirou os olhos, vendo o primo subir cada vez mais, onde o caminho ficava cada vez mais íngreme.

— James, volta aqui, você vai cair! - Gritou Dominique, começando a ficar preocupada com o primo.

O Potter continuava a subir, sem olhar para trás. Escorregou uma ou duas vezes, mas fingiu que nada havia acontecido. Quando James Potter queria algo, nada, nem mesmo suas primas, iriam o impedir.

Dando um passo em falso, James escorregou. Seu corpo desceu sem controle a ladeira, não parando até atingir uma árvore com seus pés. Victoire gritou, alarmando a família que estava na sala de jantar.

— James, chega, vem para cá **agora!**

— Você pode mandar na Nique, mas não manda em mim, sua chata! – a criança de nove anos vociferou – eu vou subir sim e você não vai me impedir!

— James, não tem mais graça! – Gritou, desta vez, Dominique.

Ao fim de suas palavras, um grande raio riscou o céu, sendo seguido por um barulho ensurdecedor. Enquanto Dominique olhava para James, uma chuva grossa começou a cair do céu, sendo rebatida por um vento tão forte quanto.

Apesar de assustado, James Sirius continuou parado onde estava. Colocou a tábua em seus pés, pronto para descer escorregando o resto da ladeira. A chuva forte começava a espalhar o gelo, tornando o ambiente ainda mais perigoso.

Na porta da casa, Harry Potter surgiu. Pegou sua varinha, conjurando algo similar a um guarda-chuva trouxa e tentou ir em direção ao filho. Cada passo que dava para perto das crianças, a chuva ficava mais forte.

Os olhares de James e Dominique se encontravam. O menino, cansado, não iria desistir. A menina, por sua vez, sentia uma energia estranha correr por suas veias, e tudo que queria fazer era proteger o primo.

James fez menção de dar impulso para descer, mas não obteve sucesso. Uma forte rajada de energia clara pareceu segurá-lo pelos calcanhares, impedindo-o de cair.

— Mas o que...

Os olhos de Dominique permaneceram cravados nos de James. Sem saber o que estava fazendo, a loira apontou suas mãos para os pés do primo, e depois para o chão.

Os feixes de energia forçaram James em direção ao chão, desviando de todos os obstáculos que apareceram pela frente. O garoto gritou, com o susto, sendo levado pela energia até os pés de seu pai.

Quando finalmente parou, arfante, James olhou para a prima mais nova. A chuva havia cessado, e todos os adultos estavam do lado de fora tentando entender o que aconteceu.

A última coisa que Dominique viu antes de desmaiar foi seu pai correndo em sua direção.


	2. They don't like my genes

**POV Dominique**

_Dezembro de 2016, Chalé das Conchas._

—-

Foram longos anos.

Dois anos tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido, porque, e o que isso me tornava.

Desde o incidente na Toca nenhum dos meus primos queria se aproximar de mim, principalmente James. Minha mãe disse que isso era normal, que ele também estava assustado e que não era culpa de ninguém. Tia Ginny tentou ir me visitar algumas vezes depois do que aconteceu, mas eu não me sentia bem estando perto de outras pessoas. As pessoas que eu queria por perto, para brincar e para conversar, não queriam ficar perto de mim, então, eu não queria ficar perto de mais ninguém.

No natal do ano seguinte, vovó Molly até nos chamou para passar as férias com eles, mas eu não quis ir. Preferi ficar na França com a família da minha mãe, que não sabia do ocorrido. Pelo menos lá minhas primas não me achavam estranha e não se recusavam a ficar perto de mim. Minha tia Gabrielle havia se casado, depois da guerra, com um professor de História da Magia que veio dos Estados Unidos, Richard Blackburn, meu tio Ric. Eles tiveram duas filhas, gêmeas, Lizzie e Cassie, um ano mais novas do que eu.

Hoje é natal novamente e meu pai insistiu que nós fossemos para a casa da família dele, mas eu me recusei. Foram dias sem nos falarmos, sem trocar uma palavra com ninguém em casa, mas eu já estava acostumada a isso desde o primeiro incidente.

Naquele dia, quando acordei, estava dentro do Hospital Saint' Mungus, com meus irmãos dormindo na beirada da cama e meus pais falando com os médicos. Aparentemente, não havia nada de errado comigo e meu desmaio era inexplicável. Óbvio que meus pais não contaram para os médicos que segundos antes de eu desmaiar eu havia conjurado feitiços sem varinha e quase matado meu primo.

Meses depois, quando meu tio Harry finalmente conseguiu convencer Draco Malfoy, um antigo inimigo que havia virado seu amigo, a vir me visitar, ele disse que não havia nada de errado comigo também, exceto pela forte magia que corria em minhas veias.

Bom, como explicar?

Meu pai, William Weasley, foi ferido por um lobisomem há alguns anos atrás. Aparentemente aconteceu quando alguns comensais da morte invadiram Hogwarts, com a ajuda do Sr. Malfoy, e tio Harry pediu ajuda para a Ordem da Fênix. Como não era lua cheia, papai não se transformou em lobisomem, mas acabou adquirindo algumas características dos lobos em seu DNA.

Minha mãe, Fleur Delacour Weasley, vem de uma longa linhagem francesa. Além de serem sangue puros, os Delacour são conhecidos por serem descendentes de Veelas, criaturas mágicas que carregam beleza e magia como características principais, além de alguns outros poderes. Minha tataravó, Aurélie Delacour, era uma bruxa-veela conhecida no mundo bruxo. Duas primas da minha mãe nasceram com poderes Veela, e embora minha mãe tenha apenas 1/4 do sangue mágico que sua bisavó tinha, é possível que outras pessoas que tenham o mesmo sangue nasçam com estes poderes, e aparentemente eu ganhei a loteria genética nessa geração.

Vamos explicar melhor: Eu, Dominique Weasley, fui escolhida pelos deuses genéticos para herdar o sangue Veela. Não Victorie, a perfeita filha, mas eu, a filha do meio. E não para por ai.

Lembram quando eu falei que meu pai havia sido atacado por um lobisomem?

Aparentemente eu herdei isso também. Com isso, eu sou a primeira pessoa híbrida com mais de uma espécie. Não só tenho sangue bruxo, como também Veela e Lobisomem. E o que isso significa? Significa que meus poderes são três vezes mais forte do que deveriam ser. Três vezes mais difíceis de controlar, três vezes mais assustadores. E que eu sou três vezes mais estranha do que qualquer outra garota da minha geração.

— Dominique, você não vem mesmo? – Insistiu meu pai, falando comigo pela primeira vez em duas semanas. Ele estava com o tradicional suéter vermelho que minha avó fazia para todos da família, com o grande "B" (de Bill, seu apelido) bordado na frente. – Se você não vier conosco, vai ter que ir para a casa da Apolline. Lá não tem nada que você gosta de fazer e ninguém para conversar com você.

— Eu já disse que não quero ir. Eles não gostam de mim e eu não gosto deles, é isso.

— Ninguém desgosta de você, Dominique! – falou, começando a se exaltar, passando as mãos no cabelo e suspirando. – Eu não vou brigar com você de novo. Se não quer ir, não vá. Mas ano que vem quando você for para Hogwarts vai reparar o quão importante seus primos são para você e vai se arrepender de ter se afastado.

— Eles se afastaram de mim! – Gritei, tentando não chorar – A culpa não é minha se você e a minha mãe resolveram se casar e ter filhos com problemas de genética. Na realidade, a culpa é de vocês, não é? Se eu sou assim é porque vocês se casaram sem ter noção do que viria depois disso!

Enquanto eu falava, a luz piscava constantemente e um vaso de flores que estava perto da mesa da cozinha caiu no chão. Eu havia me descontrolado DE NOVO, provando que realmente sou um perigo até para as pessoas que moram comigo.

Peguei meu celular e meu casaco e saí da sala. Meu pai tentou vir atrás, mas apenas com o pensamento consegui fechar a porta entre nós, ganhando alguns segundos de vantagem e encontrando o resto da minha família apreensiva na sala do Chalé.

— Mãe, vou para a casa da vovó. Depois do jantar eu volto para casa, ok? – disse, sem dar tempo para ela responder.

Peguei um pouco de pó de flu, entrando na lareira da sala enquanto meu pai aparecia na porta, pronto para gritar meu nome mais uma vez.

— _Manoir de Rêve_! – falei, soltando o pó e aparecendo na sala de estar da casa de Apolline Delacour.


End file.
